


going in

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, god bless episode 10, half-clothed sex, i live for victor riding yuuri's dick tbh, please do yourself a favor and watch the linked video it’s good shit, victor is a sap what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day 7: Dressed/naked (half dressed)“Ah, did I wake you?” he asks as he looks up into Yuuri’s speechless face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that blowing your sleeping husband in the middle of the night isn’t common behavior.





	

Yuuri is gliding down the middle of the rink, his skates leaving fine tracks in their wake as he picks up speed before executing a perfect quad flip. When he lands Victor is there waiting for him, their hands joining naturally as they spin and twirl together. He feels strong arms cradle his spine and laughs as he is dipped backwards, but instead of being pulled back up he continues falling until his back hits the ice - only it isn’t ice anymore but water, a vast ocean to be exact, and his body is rising and falling as he bobs along on the waves.

He should probably be concerned about the sudden change of environment, but Victor’s hand is still in his and his voice is whispering sweet nothings into his ear, so Yuuri relaxes and lets the water lap over his legs, under his thighs and directly around his -

“Hyah!” Yuuri sits up in bed with a jolt, his mind working rapidly to untangle its thoughts until he finally gets a few things straight. One: he’s in his old room in Hasetsu. Two: it’s 1.38am in the morning according to the digital clock on the nightstand.

And three: Victor Nikiforov is deepthroating his dick, chin rubbing against the waistband of Yuuri’s pyjama bottoms now hiked around his knees.

“Ah, did I wake you?” he asks as he looks up into Yuuri’s speechless face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that blowing your sleeping husband in the middle of the night isn’t common behavior.

Yuuri opens and shuts his mouth like a fish out of water, then finally finds his voice. “You - Vic - what are you doing exactly?!”

“Well, the proper term for it is ‘fellatio’, but most people call it - ”

“ _ Victor _ .” Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose half in exasperation, half an attempt to get rid of his sleep-muddled state. “Why are you up at this hour? Are you having trouble falling asleep?”

“Well, more like my heart was keeping me awake.” The bed dips under Victor’s weight as he straddles Yuuri, then leans forward until his lips are right next to his ear. 

“Happy engagement anniversary,” he whispers.

Yuuri blinks slowly. “Victor… we never really got engaged. You just proposed a date to go to City Hall to get registered after we came back from Marseille and I agreed.”

“So cruel Yuuri, you don’t even remember this?” Victor bemoans as he lifts his partner’s right hand and gestures to the golden band on one finger.

Yuuri breaks into a shy smile. “How could I ever forget? I thought I was going to combust spontaneously when I was buying them… but I remembered calling them good luck charms instead?” he points out coyly.

“Yuuri, we exchanged rings in front of a cathedral with an actual choir singing in the background - if that isn’t already as good as married it definitely counts as an engagement at least!” Victor slings his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulls him close. “Besides, we’ve never needed to spell things out explicitly when it comes to the two of us.”

“Mm,” Yuuri replies, basking in his husband’s body warmth for a blissful pause. Then he breaks the silence. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re sucking my cock at nearly 2am in the morning. Or why you somehow have an erection right now,” he adds as he nudges Victor’s groin with his knee.

Victor laughs. “Okay, you got me. I was lying in bed awake while thinking about that night in Barcelona, and then my thoughts strayed to… other nights.” His grin is equal parts smug and sheepish. “I went to the bathroom to take care of myself, and came back to find you smiling in your sleep like an angel. Must’ve been a good dream, huh?”

Yuuri recalls floating along on the wide azure expanse, hushed words of endearment in his ear, and his lips tilt upwards involuntarily. “Yeah. You were in it.”

“I’m honored.” Victor smiles as he brushes the tousled hair out of Yuuri’s eyes, then kisses him slowly as his hands tug the hem of the other’s shirt up his torso. He grinds down onto Yuuri’s bare crotch, causing him to break the kiss with a gasp and allowing Victor to pull his shirt off completely in one fluid movement. He barely has enough time to toss the garment to the side before Yuuri is pulling him back down, his mouth more fervent than before.

“Yuuri,” he sighs into the kiss, then dips his head to mark a trail down the side of the other’s neck. He feels hands slipping into his sweatpants and smiles into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You can put your finger in, you know.”

Yuuri’s hands still in their exploration of Victor’s hips. “What?”

Victor looks up from under the silver curtain of hair falling over his face, a sly eagerness lighting up his eyes. “I told you I went to the bathroom to take care of myself.”

“You took care of - you mean you - ” Yuuri’s cheeks are blooming a bright pink rapidly, a sight that makes Victor want to giggle. Instead, he moans seductively as he feels two fingers slip inside him carefully, then pull out without a hitch.

“You’re all prepared already,” Yuuri marvels softly. “Victor, what in the world were you planning on doing?”

“The short answer would be to ride you into oblivion, but that’s the least of it.” Victor slips out of his pants deftly and discards them in the same spot where Yuuri’s shirt lies, then pushes Yuuri down gently until he’s lying on his back again and draws nearer until their foreheads are almost touching.

“Yuuri,  _ dorogaya moya _ ,” he breathes. “Two years ago today you gave me the best surprise of my life, and I decided that I was never going to take my eyes off you for as long as I live. Now I get to climb into bed with you at night and wake up the next morning next to you, yet I’ll never stop thanking the universe every single minute that you choose to stay by my side. So tonight,” he cups Yuuri’s face and kisses his nose lightly, “I want you to see the love I have for you.”

“I won’t look away for even one second,” Yuuri promises, squeezing Victor’s hand as the other sits up and reaches under him. He lines their bodies up together, lets out a deep breath and is about to push himself onto the already leaking head when there’s an abrupt grip on his wrist that stops him.

“What is it,  _ Yuu _ ri?” he all but whines.

“Oh, uh it’s nothing really, just - um - you forgot the condom,” Yuuri blurts in a rush.

A mischievous grin emerges on Victor’s face. “We- _ ell _ ,” he singsongs, then sinks onto Yuuri in one plunge that causes the other to yelp in shock. He scrunches his eyes shut until his insides have settled around the pulsing muscle within him, then opens them to face a flustered Yuuri. 

“I thought riding bareback for once would spice things up a little,” he says while tapping a finger against his chin. “I hear that if it’s erotic enough it can make a man pregnant.”

Yuuri’s face closely resembles a tomato at this point. “Where - who told you that?!”

“Oh Yuuri-chan, you say the cutest things when drunk.” Victor pulls up his top to expose his toned midriff, then raises his haunches until his entrance is wrapped around the tip of Yuuri’s shaft only. “Just let me do all the work, yeah?” he says while winking before he clamps his teeth over the fabric of his shirt.

“Victor -  _ ah! _ ” Yuuri throws his head back as Victor goes down on him again, then sets a slow but steady pace with every lift and drop. His hands grip the bedsheets tightly and his mouth parts to allow a stream of moans to escape, forming a harmony to the muffled sounds sliding through Victor’s clenched jaw. Yuuri remembers his words and does his best to stay still, but it’s getting harder not to let go of his self-restraint and buck up into that tantalizing warmth.

“Quite a… view from here,” Victor remarks through gritted teeth exposed in a grin as he takes in the flush creeping down his lover’s neck and heaving chest, painting his skin in hues of rosy red. Beads of sweat are cascading down his cheeks and over his shut eyelids as well.

“Yuuri, why are you eyes closed? You said you wouldn’t look away.” Victor takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugs, causing Yuuri’s eyes to fly open as he lets out a high-pitched mewl.

“I-I can’t last long when I see you like this!” he protests right before he arches upward when Victor bottoms out completely again. His fingers find Victor’s wrists and cling onto them as if they’re a life preserver.

“Feels that good, huh?” Victor smiles around his shirt as he curls his hand around Yuuri’s, then brings it to his lips and presses them to his knuckles, fabric brushing against Yuuri’s skin. 

“It always feels good when it’s you.” Yuuri’s hand caresses Victor’s jawline, then trails over his chest as it traces the lines of his chiseled muscles before they stop above the dip of his groin. He wraps his fingers around Victor’s erection and pumps it a few times, and is rewarded by Victor’s soft keening as he scrunches his eyes shut and rolls his hips down into Yuuri’s crotch.

“You’re so beautiful, Vitenka,” he murmurs as he thrusts into Victor at last, bouncing him up and down repeatedly. “You wanted me to see your love, right?” 

He reaches behind Victor to press their hands together against the place where they’re joined. “Then go ahead and show me everything.”

Victor lets out a cry and the shirt falls from his open mouth as he twists his head to the side, long lashes fluttering in time with the rise and fall of his upper half. Then suddenly his eyelids part, startling blue pupils unfocused right before they are hidden from view again, his chin jerking up abruptly as he bites down on his lower lip. Milky white streaks gush out and spatter on his abs even as a line of drool drips out of the corner of his mouth, while air escapes his lips in hot pants that slowly subside when he begins to tilt to the side.

“Woah, hold on!” Yuuri sits up hurriedly to catch him before he collapses sideways and steadies Victor with an arm. “Are you okay?”

Victor opens his eyes halfway and smiles weakly, but there’s tenderness in his touch as he nuzzles Yuuri’s forehead. “Never been better, Yuratchka.”

“You sure? Maybe you should lie down, you didn’t get much sleep after all - ”

“Oh, I’m not about to give up the ghost yet, don’t worry.” The twinkle is back in Victor’s gaze as he shifts back so that Yuuri’s erection is ensconced inside him fully. “Though it seems your stamina is as enduring as always.”

Yuuri chuckles softly. “I can take care of myself later. Let’s get you cleaned up first, okay?” he says as he starts to pull out, but Victor stops him by pinning him to the bed. 

“Now now Yuuri, who said we were done here? I’m only just getting started.” Victor bends down and hovers only inches away from Yuuri’s mouth. “I’m going to take everything you give me and return twice as much. That’s how I show my love.”

Yuuri looks up into the eyes of the man he’s pledged his love to, and a smile blossoms on his face as he closes the distance between their lips. “Then I’ll look forward to the next act.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *scrolls through Facebook feed*  
> Me: *comes across [random video](https://www.facebook.com/OfficialPage.YuriOnIce/videos/1899800740251567/) with barely discernible image*  
> Me: *hits play button*  
> Me: …  
> Me: …  
> Me: …  
> Me: ffs i’m in sCHOOL


End file.
